koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors: Kingdom Hearts
Warriors: Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts Musou in Japan) is a spin-off of the popular Kingdom Hearts series created by a collaboration between Koei-Tecmo, Square Enix and Disney Interactive. This marks the second series published by Square Enix to receive a Warriors-style Spin-off. The game would include many characters from the main series, as well as a player created protagonist and rival. Features * Similar to Dragon Quest Heroes, and its sequel, characters possess both three gauges; HP, MP and Drive respectively with the MP gauge being used for special Techniques (Such as Sonic Blade or Strike Raid) or spells (Such as Firaga and Blizzaga), while the Drive gauge functions similarly to the Musou gauge, filling up when the player character either inflicts or receives damage until filled. Also akin to Dragon Quest Heroes, once one activates their characters Drive, they enter an empowered state where they are immune to damage, deal increased damage and can also attack differently, based on the various drive and forms from the Kingdom Hearts Series (For example Sora enters his Master Form, Aqua uses her Spellweaver style, the Avatar uses their Lightform or Darkness Mode) before unleashing a final, powerful attack. * Similar to other Koei-Tecmo crossovers (Such as Warriors Orochi 3) the games story would feature multiple endings (including a secret scene in Adventure Mode). * Mounted combat does not appear in this game, similar to One Piece Pirate Warriors, instead with character dashing being as fast as a Horse from either Dynasty or Samurai Warriors. * Strongholds are replaced with various "Forts" at key positions on the battlefield, akin to Hyrule warriors and One Piece Pirate Warriors. Some of these forts also possess a secondary function, such as slowly restoring the health of the force that controls them. * Aerial Combos exist in this game, with each character possessing an aerial or ground combo. * Downloadable contents includes new outfits, scenarios and characters. * Similar to Hyrule Warriors, aside from the main story and Free Mode, there is also an Adventure Mode where players may travel to various themed worlds to perform small scale "Quest" battles or play in customizable "Mirage" Battles where characters and NPC-types can be assigned to opposing forces. Sprites are designed in the vein of Final Fantasy sprites while maps take cues from the Kingdom Hearts locations. * Giant Boss enemies appear in this entry, based upon Giant bosses from the Kingdom Hearts Series. * When starting a new file, the player is asked to create an Avatar for themselves as well as a Rival, with customization being akin to Samurai Warriors 4 II. When choosing a drive mode, they may pick between a number of finishers. Their fighting styles take elements of other characters and come in three forms; Balance (Sora-Ventus), Power (Terra-Riku) and Magic (Aqua-Kairi). Story Prologue Prior to the start of the game, a terrible darkness invades the Disney Castle while King Mickey is busy studying upon the Keyblade War. This Darkness attacks Mickey as he tells Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck to run away, with him staying behind to fight it with his Keyblade. Some time later, Sora and co receive a letter from Queen Minnie, asking them for their help in saving Mickey and the universe from this terrible Darkness. Around the same time, Yen Sid contacts the students of Eraqus (Terra, Aqua and Ventus) and informs them of the situation before they depart for the Disney castle. Upon arriving, the Keyblade masters find Donald and Goofy desperately trying to stave off a seemingly endless onslaught of Heartless pouring out of the confines of the castle. Sora then leads the counter-attack into the castle, driving back the heartless until he reaches the Hall of the Cornerstone and finds Mickey channelling the Powers of Darkness to summon the endless amount of Heartless, Aqua guessing that Mickey must have been overwhelmed and somehow fallen under someones control. Suddenly, an unfamiliar man in a black coat appears and confirms Aqua's suspicion before thanking the group for assembling so many of the strongest Keybearers from across all the worlds for him, before bidding Mickey to unleash their "surprise"; a giant Heartless that releases a Dark purple miasma. Riku and Terra attempt to strike at the hooded figure, only for him to deflect their attack as the Miasma surrounds and overwhelms the two, forcing them to their knees. Moments later, they rise, enveloped by a Dark aura like Mickeys and with glowing yellow eyes, having fallen under the figures control as well. Turning their Keyblades upon their allies, Aqua tells the others to run while she holds of Terra and Riku. Sora leads the other heroes in running for the spaceport, Ventus looking back for a moment in horror as the Miasma overwhelms Aqua, bringing her under the figures control as well. As the Heartless and brainwashed keybearers advance again, Donald and Goofy in turn attempt to hold back the forces of Darkness, succeeding for a time before becoming succumbing to the miasma as well. Sora tells Ventus to take Kairi and run, staying behind to fight off a Mind Controlled Riku while Kairi and Ventus escape, Kairi watching in horror as Sora too is overwhelmed. Ventus, Kairi, Minnie, Daisy, Chip and Dale then return to Yen Sid's tower to report the unfortunate turn of events, with Yen Sid replying that things have become even worse than he ever dared to dream possible. Opening one of his spell books, Yen Sid informs the group that now he is forced to do something so drastic that he would never have even dared to consider attempting it before; he will reach through the confines of time and space to summon a new Keybearer to aid Ventus and Kairi in saving their friends, and all the worlds, from this new evil. After and incantation (which uses actual latin) Yen Sid successfully summons the Avatar, though cautions the group to an individual linked to the Avatar's heart that had also been summoned (The Rival). Act I Immediately, Yen Sid takes the time to train the Avatar, with Ventus acting as their sparring partner, about the intricacies of fighting other powerful individuals, such as Keybearers, before the group receive word of a heartless attack on Radiant Garden. The Avatar, Kairi and Ventus all head to Radiant Garden, joining forces with Leon, Tifa and Yuffie against a Heartless army led by a Mind Controlled Donald and Goofy. During the battle, the Avatar is able to defeat, and subequently free both Donald and Goofy from the Mind Control, neither of them remembering how they got to Radiant Garden or anything that happened while they were Mind Controlled. As the tide shifts in the Allies favor, a Mind Controlled Sora appears, with the Avatar barely able to hold him off until Kairi hugs him, her light purging the Darkness's hold over him. Sora comments that he feels weaker somehow, before informing his friends that like Donald and Goofy, he can't remember what happened after he was overwhelmed by the Miasma. Now with Sora, Donald and Goofy free, Yen Sid informs them that two more worlds have come under attack; Olympus Coliseum and Wonderland. Sora, Donald and Goofy head to the Coliseum to help Hercules meanwhile the Avatar, Ventus and Kairi head to Wonderland to protect Alice. While this is happening, a third attack occurs at Twilight Town. As the Heartless begin to surround the people of Twilight Town, such as Seifer and Hayner, Axel appears to help fight off the Heartless, but quickly realises there's too many of them for him alone. Suddenly, a ball of light appears which them forms into Roxas, Sora's Nobody, who says he came when he sensed Axel was in danger. The two join forces and drive back the Heartless, before facing off against the leader of the attack; Xigbar. After a brief discussion regarding his allegiance, Xigbar is defeated by the two Nobodies. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at Olympus Colliseum to find Phil cornered by a Group of Heartless. The Trio save him and then help him find Hercules, who is eventually found fighting off a Brainwashed Cloud, with Sephiroth nearby watching the proceedings. Sora is able to defeat and free Cloud, but unable to stop Sephiroth from escaping. Cloud agrees to return to Radiant Garden while Sora, Donald and Goofy head to Aggrabah, after hearing from Chip and Dale that it had come under attack. As this is happening, the Avatar's group arrive in Wonderland, finding Alice imprisoned by the Queen of Hearts for treachery against the realm; The Queen accusing Alice of aiding the Heartless Army in invading the world. The Avatar suggests that they act as Alice's champions to prove her innocence by joining forces with the Queens Card Army to repel the Heartless, which the Queen agrees to. As the battle continues, the Avatar is attacked by Marluxia, a Nobody from Organisation XIII, who comments that he doesn't know the Avatar, before offering the Avatar a chance to join him, which is refused to his dismay. With the aid of Ventus and Kairi, Marluxia is driven from the world and the Queen, reluctantly, releases Alice. Chip and Dale then contact the Avatar, telling them to heart to Traverse Town, which is about to fall to the Heartless. The Avatar arrives in Traverse Town, with all but the First District completely overrun by the Heartless. While the trio are fighting the Heartless, the Avatar fights a Mysterious, Masked Keybearer that seems to know them. After a while, the Masked foe disappears as the trio advance to the third district and face off against a Guard Armor Heartless. After the Giant Heartless is defeated, the Trio head back to Yen Sid's tower to regroup. Meanwhile in Aggrabah, Sora, Donald and Goofy find Princess Jasmine in distress as Alladin had gone missing. The group then search the streets for Alladin, coming across several Pot Spiders before finding Alladin subdued inside of one. After rescuing him, the group join forces to take down a Darkside in the centre of the city before Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Yen Sid's tower. At the same time, Roxas and Axel arrive at Beasts castle, finding it under attack by the Heartless...and a Mind Controlled Beast leading them alongside Saix. Roxas manages to free Beast from the Mind Control before they drive Saix and the Heartless from the castle. As they finish doing so, a doorway of Darkness opens and Namine quickly steps through, telling them that they must come with her and meet with "the others". Roxas and Axel are confused, but comply, arriving at Yen Sid's tower just as the other two groups return. Yen Sid informs the assembled groups that although they have stymied the Heartless onslaught, their ranks continue to swell as they remain endlessly reinforced from the doorway at Disney Castle. Axel wonders where Riku, Aqua and Terra are, with Yen Side informing the recently arrived Nobodies that they had succumbed to a Darkness-based Mind Control, thus Nobodies like them as well as those devoid of Darkness, like Ventus and Kairi, have nothing to fear from it save for others who fall under its influence. Yen Sid proposes that the Allies divide their force into three once again; Sora, Donald and Goofy would head to The Land of Dragons, for Yen Sid sensed Riku's presence there with a horde of Heartless. The Avatar, Ventus and Kairi would proceed to Halloween Town and rescue Aqua from their enemies control while preventing the Heartless from overrunning that world. Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel would procceed to Castle Oblivion, as the Nobodies that had been seen with the Heartless had gathered there and it would be a chance to defeat them all at once. Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the Land of Dragons, finding Mulan and Shang barely holding out at the Imperial Palace under the weight of the Heartless attack spearheaded by Riku and a Behemoth Heartless. Teaming up with the Palaces defenders, Sora is able to free Riku from the Mind Control and together they drive the Heartless from the world. Roxas and Axel, meanwhile, manage to sneak their way into Castle Oblivion, finding the Army of Heartless, led by Marluxia, Xigbar and Saix, ironically enough clashing with a force of Nobodies led by Xemnas and Vanitas. Adding to the confusion is Pete, who tries to assume control of the Heartless, only for Marluxia to attack him with them. Facing a difficult battle, Roxas, Axel and their unlikely ally Pete manage to defeat both forces, destroying Marluxia, Xigbar and Saix in the process. However, Xemnas and Vanitas escape. Meanwhile, in Halloween Town, The Avatar, Kairi and Ventus arrive to find the monsters of the town engaged in their annual Halloween festivities. However, Jack Skellington and the Mayor notice the approaching Heartless army led by the Masked Keyblade Wielder and the Mind Controlled Aqua. The Avatar and his allies are convinced by Jack and the Mayor to keep the fighting out of the town centre until the monsters have finished their party and gone home. During the Battle, Kairi and Ventus are able to capture the Mind Controlled Aqua, Kairi finding her Light alone unable to break the Darkness's hold over Aqua until Ventus shows Aqua his Wayfinder, causing the Blue-haired Keyblade Master to be freed. The Avatar, meanwhile, engages in a duel with the Masked Keybearer, finding themselves evenly matched. Aqua arrives and drives the Keybearer off, who smugly remarks that Aqua had outlived her usefulness before retreating. The three groups reunite at Yen Sid's tower, Donald and Goofy reacting incredulously at Pete joining them, before Chip and Dale inform the group that the Heartless, led by Terra, Vanitas and the Masked Keybearer had returned to Radiant Garden in even greater numbers. The allies move as one to Radiant Garden to fight off the Heartless Army, Sora and Roxas joining forces to deal with Vanitas while Aqua and Ventus work together to free Terra. Meanwhile, The Avatar and the Masked Keybearer fight once again, the Masked Keybearer supported by a Reverse Armor Heartless, with the Avatar managing to break the Keybearer's mask, revealing The Rival's face. The fight resumes, just as Sora and Roxas destroy Vanitas while Aqua and Ventus manage to return Terra to his senses. The group then all work together to destroy the Reverse Armor Heartless, with the Rival challenging The Avatar to follow them to Disney Castle before retreating through a Corridor of Darkness. Against the wishes of the others, The Avatar follows them through the Corridor, the gateway closing with time for one ally to follow (Either Aqua, Riku or Pete). The Avatar emerges in a Darkness-corrupted version of Disney Castle, The Hooded Figure taunting them almost immediately as they are set upon by Heartless, notably Anti-Versions of The Avatar's allies. The Avatar fights their way into the throne room, where they are confronted by the Hooded Figure and the Rival. The Rival challenges The Avatar to one final duel, all the while the Hooded Figure reveals his origins; He was a fellow apprentice alongside Yen Sid, who had fallen so far into Darkness that he had lost his form until very recently. He had planned on "fixing" the worlds back into a singular world by dragging them all into the Realm of Darkness, but The Avatar and their allies had caused a few too many delays and so he needed to destroy them. The Avatar manages to defeat their rival but refuses to finish them off, instead offering a hand in friendship to them. However, the player is then immediately swamped by an endless tide of Anti-Aquas, Anti-Soras and Anti-Axels, which drag them to the Hall of the Cornerstone, with the Hooded Figure summoning the Giant Heartless from the first assault, revealing it to be Mickey's Heartless. However, the player is saved by the arrival of their chosen ally (Aqua, Riku or Pete) who aid them in battling Mickey's Heartless. During the fight, Minnie manages to send the power of Light gathered by the Seven Princesses of Heart to help The Avatar and their ally restore Mickey. However, they are almost too late as Mickey's Heartless prepares to release the Miasma again, only to be stopped by The Rival, who joins them in the battle. Mickey's Heartless is soon defeated and the gathered Light is both enough to restore Mickey as well as Disney Castle. However, the Hooded Figure, revealing his name to be Nocturnal, summons his Keyblade and engages the Avatar and The Rival in one final fight, with the Avatar, the Rival and Their chosen ally joining their powers together in a Trinity Attack that destroys Nocturnal. Afterwards, the trio check to see if Mickey is okay, which the King reveals to be so. The trio, with Mickey, return to Yen Sid's tower, revealing what had transpired to Yen Sid, who sheds a brief tear for his former comrade. After a brief credits roll, a scene plays with Xemnas walking into the Hall of the Cornerstone before reaching down and picking up Nocturnal's Keyblade, before commenting on how remarkable Mickey's Heartless had been before turning around to ask a small, hooded figure if they agreed. If the player was able to collect all the Hidden Nocturnal Reports by achieving special objectives in each stage, they are treated to an additional scene where Nocturnal is seen discussing his plans with another Hooded Figure before departing for Disney Castle. The second figure lowers their hood, revealing themselves to be Master Xehanort, who just smiles. Stages * Disney Castle (Normal) * Radiant Garden * Traverse Town * Twilight Town * Aggrabah * Halloween Town * Land of Dragons * Beast's Castle * Wonderland * Castle Oblivion * Mysterious Tower * Disney Castle (Darkness) * Keyblade Graveyard (Adventure Mode only) * Space Paranoids (Adventure Mode only) * The World that Never Was (DLC) * End of the World (DLC) Characters Playable Characters * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Donald * Goofy * Pete * Aqua * Terra * Ventus * Axel * Roxas * Saix * Xigbar * Xemnas * Marluxia * The Avatar * The Rival * Mickey (Unlocked in Adventure Mode) * Cloud (Unlocked in Adventure Mode) * Leon (Unlocked in Adventure Mode) * Yuffie (Unlocked in Adventure Mode) * Tifa (Unlocked in Adventure Mode) * Sephiroth (Pre-Order Bonus/Unlocked in Adventure Mode after reaching any ending) * Nocturnal (Unlocked by reaching any ending) * Vanitas (Pre-order Bonus Early Access/Unlocked by reaching any ending) * Master Xehanort (Unlocked by reaching the Hidden Ending) * Zack Fair (DLC) * Larxene (DLC) * Zexion (DLC) * Xaldin (DLC) * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (DLC) * Xion (DLC) Non-Playable Characters * Hercules * Phil * Alice * The Queen of Hearts * Beast * Mulan * Shang * Minnie * Daisy * Chip * Dale * Yen Sid * Hayner * Seifer Category:Games